The invention relates to the field of electromagnetic retarders, and more particularly to the rotors of such retarders.
Electromagnetic retarders are devices to supplement the brake systems of vehicles of any class, particularly land motor vehicles such as trains, heavy trucks, or light trucks, for which they are particularly advantageous.
During service braking of vehicles carrying a heavy load, because of their high inertia, there is such a large amount of energy to be dissipated in order to slow down or stop the vehicle with a conventional braking system that the elements of the braking system, particularly the pads, grow overheated which results in premature wear.